1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket, and more particularly, to a bracket which can mount an expansion card to different standard slots.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are widely used in computer systems for their capabilities of enhancing original processing abilities of the electronic components of the computer systems or adding new functions for the computer systems. There are two different types of expansion cards commonly used in computer systems, which have different lengths. Correspondingly, the enclosures of the computer systems are also designed to have two different standard slots suitable for the lengths of the two type expansion cards. The two different standard slots are often called as “half-width slot” and “full-width slot”, respectively. The expansion cards generally use corresponding brackets to mount in the slots of the enclosures. However, a conventional bracket can only be suitable for one standard slot and cannot be mounted in the other standard slot. That is to say, if the expansion card is required to be mounted from slot of one standard of an enclosure to slot of the other standard of another enclosure, the bracket supporting the expansion card should be replaced by another bracket which has a length suitable for the another standard slot. Such replacement of the bracket from the expansion card is inconvenient and labor-waste.
What is needed, therefore, is a bracket which can overcome the limitations described above.